Entre rêve et réalité
by sohaya
Summary: One shot! Après une soirée bien arrosée, Iruka se pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé entre Kakashi et lui. KakaIru


Bonjours à tous, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. Me revoilà en m'essayant à Naruto et plus particulièrement le couple Iruka/Kakashi, j'espère que ce one shot vous plaira.

Disclamair: Les personnages de Naruto sont malheureusement la priorité de Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais donc que les reprendre.

Et ceci est un yaoi, très léger, certes, mais yaoi quand même donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre là inutile de m'incendier, passez votre chemin!

* * *

Entre rêve et réalité...

Le bruissement du papier couvrait momentanément ses pensées. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il feuilletait sans relâche son livre sans avoir lu la moindre ligne. Il poussa un soupir et referma la reliure d'un coup sec. Son visage prit un air rêveur et resta pensif. Se ressaisissant soudainement il rouvrit son livre pour la énième fois afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne lui fut d'aucune utilité. Il pensait toujours et toujours à la même chose et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un exemplaire de Icha Icha paradise.

Il décida donc de sortir, rester cloîtré était la dernière chose à faire.

Pendant ce temps là, Iruka se leva avec un affreux mal de crâne. Il avait encore forcé sur le saké. Malheureusement pour lui, à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Kakashi lors d'une soirée, il se mettait à boire pour cacher son trouble. Et comme à l'accoutumée, il avait rêvé du cher Jounin. Un rêve qui l'avait encore plus troublé que d'habitude. En effet il avait rêvé qu'après la soirée Kakashi l'avait aidé à le ramener chez lui en le soutenant. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le bras protecteur du ninja contre son buste, cela lui avait procuré une sensation si agréable, il était si près de lui à ce moment là. Puis en parfait gentleman il l'avait laissé sur le pas de la porte tout en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Et là…

Iruka rougit rien qu'en pensant à l'audace dont il avait fait preuve.

- Merci Kakashi de m'avoir ramené… Tu es tellement gentil…

Puis il s'était approché doucement et avait effleuré de ses lèvres celles de Kakashi bien que celui-ci portait toujours son masque.

- J'ai toujours voulu te dire… tu me plais Kakashi…

Puis il avait de nouveau déposé un baiser sur le masque et avait fermé la porte en laissant un Kakashi perplexe.

_Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un_ rêve soupira Iruka, _parce que sinon…_

Alors que Kakashi flânait comme à son habitude, il entendit quelqu'un crier dans son dos.

- SENSEIIIIIII !

Il se retourna nonchalamment une main dans la poche.

- Naruto ?

- Ne dîtes pas _Naruto_ avec ce ton surpris ! Ca fait 3h qu'on vous attend ! Fulmina le ninja.

- Ah oui ?

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- J'avais oublié.

Naruto, coupé net dans son élan, tomba à la renverse. Il se releva rapidement et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de son maître.

- ARGH ! Vous êtes le pire senseï que j'ai connu !

- Naruto cesse de crier tu nous casses les oreilles !

- Toi Sasuke reste à ta place, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle !

Sasuke le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

Kakashi décida de calmer le jeu.

- Je suis désolé Naruto ! Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

- Vous dîtes ça à chaque fois, bouda le blondinet.

- Pour me faire pardonner je vous invite à déjeuner.

- Wéé, exulta Naruto, des ramens !

Alors que l'équipe n°7 se dirigeait droit vers le restaurant, le groupe tomba sur Iruka affalé sur le comptoir.

- Hey Iruka-Senseï ! Kakashi nous offre des ramens, c'est gentil hein ?

Iruka cru entendre un bulldozer passer dans sa tête.

Le cuisinier ria.

- Je crois que ton cher professeur ne va pas très bien aujourd'hui, Naruto.

L'ancien élève prit un air inquiet, il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Iruka en l'examinant minutieusement.

-Vous êtes malade ?

Je crois qu'il a plutôt forcé sur le saké, répondit Kakashi. Nous avons fêté le retour de Asuma hier soir.

Naruto eut un petit rictus.

- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant si vous ne tenez pas l'alcool senseï.

_Merci pour la leçon Naruto_ maugréa intérieurement Iruka, non seulement il avait la nausée mais la proximité de Kakashi n'arrangeait en rien son état. Surtout que son rêve n'était pas décidé à disparaître. Il se voyait encore en train de lui avouer son attirance pour lui et l'embrasser.

- Allons Naruto, laisse le donc tranquille !

Kakashi continua à regarder fixement Iruka, il finit par se mettre à son niveau en lui souriant.

- Je crois que Naruto a raison, tu devrais arrêter de boire autant si le lendemain tu es dans cet état. Sinon je serais bon à te raccompagner tous les soirs…

La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se redressa vivement en dévisageant avec épouvante Kakashi qui lui faisait face avec un brin de malice dans l'œil.

Il finit par se lever et minauda quelques excuses avant de partir précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Naruto.

Il doit être malade, répondit son professeur, bon voilà les plats qui arrivent.

…

- Senseï…

- Hmm…

- Senseï…

- Hmm…

- SENSEÏ… S'impatienta Naruto

Kakashi fut arraché à ses pensées.

- Vous n'avez pas touché à vos nouilles depuis le début… Je peux les manger ?

Le Jounin mit du temps avant de comprendre les propos de son élève.

- Euh… Ah oui bien sûr… tiens mange !

Naruto ne se le fit pas répéter, il prit l'assiette en train de refroidir et en engloutit le contenu. Sakura retroussa son nez de désapprobation.

- Naruto ! Tu devrais avoir plus de manières ! Puis elle se tourna vers son professeur. Senseï, il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? Vous êtes dans la lune… enfin… plus que d'habitude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, tout va bien, je crois avoir abusé d'un peu trop de saké également hier.

En réalité, il encaissait très bien l'alcool mais certaines révélations l'avaient un peu déstabilisé. Et d'ailleurs le fait que cela ait pu le déstabiliser, le dérangea encore plus. Il ne cessa de penser à Iruka, il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui auparavant, ou plutôt il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de faire attention à lui. Néanmoins la révélation de l'autre soir, lui avait fait voir le professeur sous un autre angle.

Et si le ninja copieur était à ce point rêveur c'est que depuis la veille il se remémorait ses rencontres avec Iruka. Il comprenait mieux maintenant son comportement si réservé quand il lui parlait et son petit regard fuyant. La seule fois où il avait réussi à lui parler en face c'était lors de la réunion pour l'examen des chunin pour exprimer son désaccord quant à l'inscription du groupe n°7. A ce moment là, il est vrai que Kakashi l'avait trouvé très mignon en le voyant en colère ce qui l'avait poussé par ailleurs à le contrarier encore plus.

Il poussa un petit soupir et se leva de table.

- Vous vous êtes beaucoup entraînés ces derniers temps. Je vous laisse une journée de repos pour reprendre vos forces. Demain nous reprendrons les missions.

Il partit avant que ses élèves ne puissent protester. Il se dirigea machinalement chez lui et s'arrêta en voyant Iruka adossé contre sa porte. Visiblement ce dernier l'attendait.

- Que puis-je pour toi Iruka ?

Ce dernier depuis la réplique de Kakashi n'avait cessé de penser et repenser à la même chose : Jusqu'où avait-il été avec Kakashi, son rêve était-il un rêve ou la réalité ?

Si jamais il avait fait ce qu'il pense avoir fait ou dit ce qu'il pense avoir dit, jamais il ne s'en remettrait… sauf si Kakashi répondait à ses avances mais cela relevait de l'impossible. Il devait donc savoir ce que Kakashi savait.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il en se grattant la tête, je voulais tout d'abord te remercier de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi hier soir, je t'avoue que je ne me souviens plus très bien du déroulement de la soirée…

_J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il ne se souvient que trop bien de ce qui s'est passé_, pensa ironiquement le jounin.

Ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas te laisser dormir devant le restaurant.

_Il faut que je me lance, _se donna du courage l'ancien professeur de Naruto. Mais en voyant l'attitude de son interlocuteur, il douta de plus en plus. En effet celui-ci était aussi mou que d'habitude et ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde. Alors peut-être qu'il avait effectivement rêvé de la scène du baiser… ou alors celui-ci n'avait rien ressenti et préférait jouer l'indifférence pour ne pas le blesser. Cette simple pensée pinça le cœur d'Iruka. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Et… Hmm… que s'est-il passé ?

Kakashi arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je t'ai aidé à te ramener chez toi et une fois devant tu es entré…

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui... Pourquoi ?

Iruka eut un petit rire de soulagement.

- Eh bien... voilà une bonne chose. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Kakashi passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte. Avant d'entrer il abaissa son masque et interpella Iruka qui était sur le point de partir.

- Iruka !

Celui-ci se retourna surpris et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il sentit Kakashi l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement, un baiser tendre auquel il répondit avec la même sincérité. Puis Kakashi lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu me plais aussi…

Iruka mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Avait-il rêvé ou Kakashi l'avait bien embrassé en lui avouant qu'il lui plaisait ? Ne sachant quoi faire il se contenta de rester debout pétrifié, c'est alors que Kakashi lui fit envoler toutes ses craintes :

- Ca te dit d'entrer prendre un verre ?

* * *

Voilà c'était un petit one shot que j'ai écrit pour passer le temps, j'espère qu'il vous a plu

Sohaya


End file.
